darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Burthorpe Games Room
The Burthorpe Games Room is a minigame located under Burthorpe Castle in Burthorpe. It was reopened to public in 169 of the Fifth Age by Prince Anlaf to attract more public to Burthorpe, despite the troll attacks. You can get there by using a games necklace to teleport to Troll Invasion and running east into the castle and down the stairs. The games can be played globally on an Instance shard world. This is accessible from any normal world, and allows players on different worlds to join in the same game. Games Draughts RuneScape's version of draughts (known in North America as checkers) uses runes as the pieces. Like real draughts, the object of the game is to 'jump' over all of your opponent's pieces. An important note is that it is played with the "forced captures" ruleset on an 8x8 board. If it is possible to capture an enemy piece, the player must take the opportunity. Runelink RuneScape's version of connect four, using runes for the game pieces. Each player must click a column, which will drop their rune to the bottom-most empty space in that column. A player wins when they connect four of their runes diagonally, horizontally, or vertically. It is possible to play Runelink using a strategy coined "perfect play", which is based on the "odds and evens" technique. Using perfect play, in theory, the first player to move should always win. It is almost neccessary to know perfect play in order to gain a 2,000+ rating in Runelink. Runeversi RuneScape's version of Reversi (Othello). Players, in turn, will place one of their runes by left-clicking a vacant square on the board. A rune may only be placed if it captures one or more of your opponent's runes. Once placed, a rune never moves, though it can be flipped so that it changes rune type. To capture one or more of your opponent's runes, you must trap them between two of your runes. Your opponent's runes will then change into your rune type. This can be done across a horizontal row of runes, a vertical column of runes, a diagonal line of runes or a combination of these. The game is over once the board is full. The winner is the player with the most pieces. However, if both players have the same number of runes on the board then the game is a tie. Runesquares This game is RuneScape's version of Box It (Lines). The Runesquares board is arranged in a grid pattern. Each player fills in white line segments one "unit" long. If a player closes a box (they create a line which closes any given 1 by 1 square), that player's rune appears in the newly formed square. The player then gets another turn to place another segment. If the player is not able to form a complete square, however, the players turn is over. The game ends when all boxes are filled, and the player with the most filled-in squares is the winner. NPCs * Sam - A barmaid * Rachael - A waitress Trivia * Jagex originally said there would be more games such as Slime Wars and Chess, but nothing had been heard for a long time. This could be seen on the noticeboard in the lobby. However, Chess has been released on FunOrb to compensate for this. * There are 48 tables upstairs and another 48 downstairs, though people are seated from the south-west corner downstairs. This allows for 186 people to be playing at once. * The day after the themed worlds update arrived many people came to Burthorpe games room almost filling it up. * In Saradomin Enlightens (Issue 27 of the God Letters), Saradomin mentions that he enjoys "the odd game of Runelink with Guthix" * The Games Room has several glitches, such as one player not being able to take their turn and having the timer run out on them, so that their opponent can continue making moves, and starting games with glitched, partially filled in boards (seen in Runesquares). * Jagex has hosted their own events in the Games Room, such as a few days in late December 2009, when one or more Jagex Moderators would appear for a few games with players. These were intended to attract people to play games, but crowds would show up each day to catch a glimpse of the attending Jagex Moderator, often distracting and asking many questions. * There was once a glitch that allowed people to appear as a level higher than 138 outside the area. i.e.: Player1 (skill-1046) * Until 28 June 2011 the Games Room could be accessed extremely quickly by using a Games necklace to teleport straight to it. * Jagex has stated in the 2012 February Q/A, that there will be no more updates on the Games Room as it is out of date with the rest of the game and is not much of a popular feature. * The Games Room was made available to F2P on October 6, 2015. fi:Games Room nl:Burthorpe Games Room Games Room Category:Wikia Game Guides activities